


the visit

by relvic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/comfort kinda?, M/M, Prison, dream and george have an ambiguous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relvic/pseuds/relvic
Summary: Quackity stays true to his word and visits Dream in prison everyday. Until once, when someone else decides to pay him a visit.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	the visit

**Author's Note:**

> i speedran writing this at one a.m. after the quackity stream so i blame that for any mistakes or poor writng. can you tell i really like the idea of george visiting dream in prison? anyway, enjoy!

The uncomfortable plane of the lava-warmed-obsidian underneath his back does little to soothe the aching that seems to have seeped into his bones. God, what he would do to get an ice pack or two for the worst of it. The water in the basin against the wall is warm as well, and Dream is positive that drinking it makes everything worse.

He looks like an absolute wreck. Dried blood mats his hair and clings to the side of his face; cuts in various degrees of healing are scattered in distasteful patterns across his entire body. _Scars are cool, right? They are reminders of past stories, plus they look fucking sick,_ he had said. _None of this will be cool to remember,_ he thinks bitterly _._

But right now, the scars are the least of his worries. Without his clock, there used to be no way to tell what time it was or how many days it had been. Now, he has an unfortunately reliable way to tell the time: the visits from Quackity. True to his word, every day at the same time, the boy makes his way into the cell and gives Dream new scars before leaving him sprawled on the scorching obsidian floor with nothing but his own thoughts and a few raw potatoes to comfort him.

And with the supply of potatoes growing ever smaller, his thoughts are not much help. Dream thinks of the time before all this had started. When he and George and Sapnap, and then eventually Karl and Quackity had all spent their time causing harmless chaos and laughing together. He almost laughs out loud at how absurd this would have seemed to him then. But laughing would make everything hurt more, so instead he just closes his eyes.

He thinks of Sam as well. He had been there, in the beginning. Laughing along with him and helping to build the beginnings of a place he had once loved. He almost laughs at the absurdity of that, too. Sam, the one who everyone thought of as the nicest person ever, giving Quackity his sword and axe. Sam, standing by and allowing this to happen. How strange.

Dream thinks of his own past. He had surprised even himself when he called out to Sam, that first day. How stupid he was, to think that Sam would help him. He thinks of how, just two weeks ago, he had laughed in the face of a child, yelling about being a god. And before that, yelling about how invincible he was, laughing at how easy it was to manipulate those around him. Some god he was, laying on the dirty floor of a prison cell, eating raw potatoes and drinking warm water.

Everything is so fucked up, he thinks. All he wanted was for people to not get too attached. If everyone would just stop caring so much about everything, the world would rotate so much smoother. But even so, a thought nags at the back of his mind: _you care too much about the book. Just give it to him and then all of this can stop._ But it is too late for that now. To finally break to Quackity would be a blow to his reputation that he could never recover from. And then what would he do?

No, now is not the time to break. To break now would be to give up everything he worked for. To break now would mean that he would never become the god he so desperately wanted to be. To break now would mean giving up the one thing he had become attached to. Ah well, the scars would make him all the more intimidating when he could finally get revenge. The stories of his time in prison would give him a much cooler backstory to tell in the future.

Dream is drawn from his swirl of thoughts by the sound of the lava flowing down. He frowns. It seems like it has not been that long since Quackity left. Did Dream lose track of time? Was he making the visits more frequent? Or maybe he planned on making the vists longer? Dream almost groans out loud at that thought. He remains laying on the ground, limbs spread out in a way that almost helps the aching, eyes closed against the receding heat of the curtain of lava. He can hear faint voices, but he can’t be bothered to listen close enough to hear what they are saying. He needs to savor every minute alone that he can.

He hears the platform moving closer and then footsteps just behind the temporary wall of netherite. He only opens his eyes when a voice he is not expecting calls his name. “Dream?” comes the accented statement. Dream eyes snap open and he sits up way too quickly, wincing at the sharp pain that claws its way through his body.

“George?” Millions of questions race through Dream’s mind. _Why is George here? Why would Sam allow him in? What is he going to do? When is Quackity coming? What does George think of me?_ Only one of the questions comes out of his mouth, in the form of an almost-whisper, “Why?”

George steps closer to Dream and reaches his hand out to swipe his thumb across Dream’s grimy cheek. Dream instinctively flinches and George retracts his hand, letting it fall to his side. Dream almost wants to reach out and hold it, to provide some comfort to either of him. But he doesn’t.

“I—” George starts. He is obviously extremely nervous; he keeps glancing around the cell and over his shoulder at the barrier of lava. “I needed to come see you. Apparently Quackity told someone who told someone else who told Sapnap who told me that he had been coming to visit you in prison to get the revive book. And I wanted to see if it was true. I mean, I suppose I could’ve just asked Sam but then I was already here, and I figured it wouldn’t hurt to come and visit.” Dream thinks he hears George add something about being wrong about the last part under his breath.

“It’s true,” Dream says simply. “He’s doing everything he can to get that damn book, as you can see,” he says, gesturing to himself.

“That’s… horrible,” George says slowly, “that doesn’t sound like him at all.”

“Well, we all seem to have changed for the worse,” Dream spits, a little more harshly that he would’ve liked.

George ignores this statement, and instead asks, “Are you ever going to give it to him?”

“No. I can’t,” Dream states. And saying it out loud seems to make it more true. There’s no way he can give anyone the revive book.

“Well then, what are you going to do?” George asks. He seems less nervous now.

“I’m going to escape.”

George’s eyes widen at that. “How?”

“I don’t know yet.”

And then, all too soon, Sam’s voice floats down from the ceiling. “George, Dream is going to have another visitor soon. It’s time for you to leave. Step into the pool, okay?” he calls.

George looks back at Dream. The two look at each other for a moment before George hugs Dream tightly. It surprises both of them, and Dream has to bite back a hiss of pain. Then, as quickly he started, George lets go and steps into the small pool in the corner of the cell. He throws a half smile at Dream before disappearing and leaving him to think, once again, of all the implications of what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is mostly just to get my own thoughts about what is currently happening out lol, its probably not very accurate to their actual characters. oh well, i had fun writing it. maybe sometime in the future ill actually write a fic thats not just about dream and george in prison. who knows.


End file.
